Cloudy with a chance of rain
by H am ii e
Summary: AU Setting  Verde teaches a class in which Mammon is a part of and one day, unsatisfied with her streak of bad grades, she stands up to him.    SLIGHT Verde/Mammon   Colonello/Mammon     Yeah, I'm loving these crack-ish pairings. WARNING: OCC


Red, all she could see was red. Not because she was particularly livid, although she was mildly upset, but because of the markings and numerous negative comments done in crimson ink against the white of her paper. As always, when she lifted her piercing amethyst stare to the instructor his eyes met coolly with hers. She could never fathom that gaze, it was always overpowered with mocking, but behind it was a glimmer of an enigma that she could never solve. Usually he looked away before she had the chance. Any second now, he would find some excuse to redirect his gaze. Until then, it was imperative that she stands her ground. Having happened since the day she arrived, she had constructed a time frame of exactly five seconds until the certain death of every passing eye lock. The clock clicked to signal the end of this event in her life. Slowly but gradually, his eyes began to tremble, marking the beginning of a shift. Right on schedule, he redirected his attention away from her, seemingly disinterested in anything to do with that particular person. She commenced in turning her head, a noise soft yet distinct, stilled her efforts. The sound of a low chuckle touched her hearing, but left as quickly as it had arrived.

The mysterious sound was easily overrun by the grumblings and whining of the class population upon receiving their papers. Most shared the same fate as she, more vocal in their discontent. Their complaints, she assumed, would never actually reach the uncaring ears of their careless professor. No, she asserted, she would not stand for this. Careful to not give into her passion and crumple the paper in her hands, she pushed out of her seat and made the courageous journey to his desk. He looked up at her arrival, granting her cursory recognition, and returned to his work. Verde offered no words; on the contrary, the atmosphere around him suggested that he had no desire for any type of company.

"I am unsatisfied with this paper, the grade -"Despite all the courage it had taken to speak against him, her efforts were not allowed to come to complete fruition. He cut her off with a small hand gesture.

"After class, I am currently occupied." His head was bent over the table, focused on a stack of papers that had been unceremoniously scattered across the surface. She quietly assented with a powerful nod and walked back to her desk, finding that all had slowly begun to form a procession out of the room. When the last person had passed through the exit, she looked to him for a sign to approach. He made none, still scrawling and reading his papers. She sat for some time, watching the clock tick, passing the seconds, minutes, until finally passing the hour. Outside, it had begun to rain and the sound of the drops hitting against the glass of the window created a relaxing and tiring melody. Finally, he stirred, the chair scraped against the floor as he stood. Without giving her a single glance, he gathered his papers in his hands and started to head out. Surprised, Mammon scrambled to her feet and strode to where he was lazily headed and blocked his path. He lowered his eyes, for he was a good deal taller than the female, and imperceptibly raised his eyebrows. Verde released a soft inquisitive hum, memory touching his expression.

"Oh, right, you wished to speak with me." His airy recollection did not serve to produce any amusement for his addressee. Her jaw marginally dropped.

"Don't feign surprise, I was waiting this whole time and you were aware." Mammon countered in which a smile twitched onto his lips, one of mockery.

"Was I? In any case you should have approached me -"

"Are you an amnesiac? I asked you an hour ago and you told me to wait after class."

"And when did class end? Don't berate me because you were afraid of the sting of another rejection." A silence consumed the air after the blunt truth left his being. Slowly, she gathered herself and once again stood erect in front of him.

"My paper, I feel was unjustly graded due to some type of personal resentment. So I wish to discuss what it is exactly you have against me." Her accusation didn't ruffle the other one bit; instead it only seemed to heighten whatever delight he was garnering from the confrontation.

"What evidence do you have to support this claim; do you really believe that you are so much of an importance to me that I would grant extra efforts to sabotage you?" Though mildly offensive, it was her turn to be equally composed.

"I have no desire to play your game, so please be frank." Her demand elicited the same throaty chuckle that she had heard earlier. He moved away from the door, acknowledging that he wouldn't be allowed to leave anytime soon and wandered back to his desk. She followed him, but made her own trail to the window to watch the grass, wetted and shifted by the continuous rainfall. After seconds of silence, he filled it with a soft inquiry.

"Share your theories, Mammon." She bristled at the casual way he spoke her name, but consented with his request.

"As I have said before coupled with observable body language, I can say with confidence that you resent me in some form."

"What could you mean by body language?" His voice never veered away from its calm and analytical tone.

"Every time you award displeasing grades, I find that you are looking at me for a certain amount of time-" He interrupted her now, sounding faintly incredulous.

"Do you really believe that to be credible?" What a question, it made her frustrated.

"Of course, otherwise I would have not said so." There was no reply after that, just a heavy tranquility. It was not until a full minute had passed that he finally answered, his voice much closer than she had expected.

"Must it be endeavors born of only negative emotions?" His volume dropped considerably due to the scarce space now between them. A hand came into her view and settled against the side of the window. Her chest rose as a passing breath snagged itself in her throat, heart pausing for relief. She could not speak. It was not necessary anyway. He began to ramble.

"If enough moisture and upward motion becomes present, precipitation will fall from connective clouds and then we are in danger of cumulonimbus organizing into narrow rain bands which will create heavier rainfall." He paused, not allowing her to be silent any longer.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It may be on a test, you should pay attention."

"You teach anatomy." She reminded, turning away from the window to face him. He was dutifully staring out at the clouds, analyzing them.

"I am not limited to what I teach." He was still staring up over her, voice blurring into a mumble.

"So you are showing off." At this, he lowered his eyes to her.

"Careful, if my prediction is correct, you will soon be pleading with me."

"What will I be begging for?

"A ride, of course." She laughed at this, caught off by guard by his humor. The taunting sneer that had unpleasantly stretched his lips softened into one of pure enjoyment, seemingly pleased that he had evoked such a reaction from her. He watched her smiling face, training his eyes on hers. Unconsciously, he began to lean close to her, eyelids gradually pulling down over his sight. A rustle was heard and a paper was shortly shoved into his face, setting his glasses slightly askew.

"I am taken, Verde." He fixed his glasses and leaned away, masking his growing embarrassment as irritation.

"Of course, how could I forget, that idiot you call your boyfriend."

"He has his charms."

"What charms can an idiotic and air headed-"

"You should see how good his military years have been to him."

"Is that what it's about?"

"No of course not, it was a joke. Anyway, we aren't here to discuss him, my grades Verde." She held it up as a reminder, amused at how ruffled he had gotten during their argument. The fallen composure was soon corrected with a few steps backward away from her figure. He took the paper out of her hands, tossing it into the pile that he was to take him. A sign of compliance. Verde moved to make the exit he had planned to just minutes ago, but was stopped by a voice, tilting with a jovial tone.

"Wait, Verde." He turned, irritated.

"What more do you want from me?" His eyes followed her steps to his side, where she now stood, arms folded loosely over her chest. She raised her violet eyes to his face and allowed him to see her smile, unrestrained of former feelings of disliking.

"A ride, of course." With that being said, she walked out in front of him into the now heavily pouring rain.


End file.
